


Perdu dans la Galaxie

by Vianaha



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Décharge émotionnelle, Gen, Parody, Trolling, sérieusement pas sérieux, très mauvais, à ne pas prendre au sérieux, écrit à la va-vite
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vianaha/pseuds/Vianaha
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Perdu dans la Galaxie

KYLO REN : Rey, tu es une Palpatine !

_*Dans la dimension des Fantômes de la Force*_

**QUOI !!!!!!!!!!!**

**HiRk !!!!**

ANAKIN : Attendez ? Ca veut dire que Palpatine a déjà eu des rapports sexuels ?

PALPATINE : Hé ! Je vois pas en quoi ce serait si absurde ! Yoda a bien eu un bébé !

YODA : Aucune preuve tu as. Aucun test de paternité jamais fait n’a été.

ANAKIN : Kriff ! Mais vous lui avez fait fumer des racines de Dagobah à cette malheureuse pour la mettre dans votre lit ?…

PALPATINE : Et pourquoi elle n’aurait pas pu céder à mon charisme incroyable ?...

ANAKIN : Sheev, on sait compter. Pour que Rey soit votre petite-fille, vous avez forcément couché entre la Revanche des Sith et Un Nouvel Espoir. Déjà à cette époque, fallait être sous l’emprise du Côté Obscur pour avoir envie de vous approcher…

MACE WINDU : Ou être aussi con qu’Anakin…

ANAKIN : Hé !!!!

OBIWAN KENOBI : En plus, j’étais persuadé que vous étiez gay…

PALPATINE : Quoi ??????

OBIWAN KENOBI : Bah, excusez : Anakin, Luke, Ezra Bridger, même Ben Solo… Jusqu’à maintenant, votre activité favorite, ça semblait être de convertir des jeunes hommes au Côté Obscur. On a vu plus hétéro comme passe-temps.

PALPATINE : C’est homophobe, ce que vous dites !

OBIWAN KENOBI : Oh, je vous en prie ! Si vous aviez assumé votre orientation sexuelle dès le départ, on ne serait pas dans un tel merdier…

PALPATINE : J’ai pas de leçon à recevoir d’un mec qui est resté 20 ans sur une planète de désertique pour stalker un gamin !!!!

…

OBIWAN KENOBI : Y a un truc que je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi avoir finalement décidé de signaler votre présence à la Galaxie après tout ce temps ? Luke était mort, Leia c’était pas loin, l’Ordre Jedi désintégré, la Résistance réduite à peau de chagrin et les chefs du Premier Ordre sur le point de s’entretuer. Franchement, vous auriez attendu – Quoi ? – 5 ou 10 ans de plus, et vous auriez eu qu’à vous baisser pour ramasser la Galaxie.

PALPATINE : Je me faisais chier ! OKAY ? Vous savez ce que c’est de rester 30 ans dans une cave, attaché à des tuyaux, avec personne à qui parler, à devoir fixer un bocal rempli de Snoke toute la journée?... J’avais besoin de changement !... J’étais à deux doigts de me repasser le film des Ewoks pour la troisième fois…

OBIWAN KENOBI : Ah oué, quand même !

…

ANAKIN : En vrai, qu’est-ce que vous lui avez promis à Kylo Ren pour qu’il accepte de vous aider ? Non mais parce qu’on est d’accord qu’il vous tenait au bout de son sabre et qu'aucun de vos serviteurs à côté n'avait l’air d’avoir envie de vous aider. S’il voulait la flotte, il avait juste à vous embrocher…

PALPATINE : * _soupire_ * Je lui ai dit que, s’il me ramenait Rey, je lui donnerais ma bénédiction pour leur mariage.

ANAKIN : Quoi ? C’est tout !

PALPATINE : En quoi ça te surprend ? Je t’ai fait passer du Côté Obscur en te promettant que j’allais rendre ta femme immortelle.

MACE WINDU : Cette obsession du cul chez les hommes de cette famille a causé leur perte.

LUKE : Moi, j’ai jamais eu ce problème…

LES AUTRES FANTOMES : T’AS EMBRASSE TA SŒUR !!!

…

 _*Rey enterrant les sabres lasers dans le sable de Tatooine_ *

ANAKIN * _criant au loin_ * : Ô rage ! ô désespoir ! ô viellesse ennemie ! N'ai-je donc tant vécu que pour cette infamie ?

REY *se tournant vers les Fantômes de Force de Luke et Leia* : Qu’est-ce qui lui prend ?

LUKE : Je crois qu’il vit mal le fait que tu enterres son sabre laser ici.

REY : Mais… je pensais vous rendre hommage…

LEIA : Excuse-moi, mais je ne vois pas en quoi c’est un hommage.

ANAKIN *hurlant au loin* : Stupide planète ! Je savais que c’est toi qu’on aurait dû faire sauter au lieu d’Alderaan !

REY : Mais c’est le berceau de votre famille…

LUKE : Techniquement, Leia et moi, on est nés dans la ceinture d’astéroïdes Polis Massa. Et notre père est arrivé sur Tatooine à l’âge de trois ans pour y être esclave avec sa mère. Comme berceau, on a vu mieux…

REY : Mais… Vous y avez vécu de bons moments…

ANAKIN * _toujours au loin_ * : Maman ! Je te demande pardon ! J’aurais pas dû me contenter de massacrer la tribu des Tusken qui t’avait kidnappée… J’aurais dû pourchasser toute leur race et les tuer jusqu’au DERNIER !!!!

LEIA : A titre personnel, la seule fois où j’ai mis les pieds ici, je suis devenue l’esclave sexuelle de Jabba le Hutt. Voilà bien une chose, que j’aurais préférée oublier…

REY : Luke, vous avez grandi ici, avec votre oncle et votre tante…

LUKE : Jusqu’au jour où j’ai retrouvé leurs cadavres calcinés en rentrant à la maison… Mince ! Et dire qu’il m’a fallu 10 ans pour plus faire de cauchemars à cause de ça…

ANAKIN * _se frotte maintenant vigoureusement sur tout le corps_ * : Je le sens… Il est partout… Y en a partout sur moi… Il essaie d’entrer dans mon corps !!!

REY : Il parle du Côté Obscur, là ?

LUKE : Non, du sable.

REY : … ?

LUKE : Il a horreur du sable.

… 

LUKE : A ta place, je me dépêcherai de les déterrer avant qu’il pique une crise.

REY : Parce que c’est pas ce qu’il fait en ce moment ?

LUKE : Non. Là, il est juste en train de s’échauffer…

* _Rey déterre les sabres et file en vitesse de Tatooine_ *


End file.
